Divinity
by Kitsune The Girl
Summary: God has come...and she's a GIRL! Trouble, mayham, friendship and frickin' awesomeness as follows! NOW DECIDED! NO PAIRINGS! Only vaugue implications, if you squint...


Divinity

Chapter 1

AGK: So here's to Ren! *claps*

Ren: Awwww, thanks Kit. I'd like to thank-

AGK: *wearing Kanye West glasses; butts in front of Ren* I'm gonna let you finish but-

Ren: ...Kit...that stopped being funny, like, four months ago...

AGK: ...Nyoron...Well, I don't own Axis Powers: Hetalia, I guess...

* * *

"Ah, the air feels so nice down here!" A girl exhaled. Her long bangs, hiding her ears, blew behind her. Her prominent cowlick was dancing and her short brown hair in the back of her head flew back. The purple bow in her short hair flapped around. Her jacket only came down to her elbows but her hands were only half covered. The girl wore a long sleeved shirt, with a picture of the world, jeans and sneakers. She looked as if she could blend into any part of the world without a problem.

"It's been a while since I've been down here. I wonder how Feliciano is doing? Or that guy, for that matter. I wonder if he finally got the balls to ask 'her' out," she giggled. "Well, a lot does change in over a thousand years." she grinned. "Maybe there'll be some new faces around, too!" She lit up and beamed. "Ooooo! That'll be FUN!! BWAHAHAHA!!!"

"...Y-you know...I can hear you..." Arthur asked nervously. She turned her head to him, then spun around and backed up in a dance-like step. The girl leaned toward Arthur. "Oh, and who ares ya?" she asked energetically with interest. Arthur stepped back a few steps. "Arthur..." "Oooawww, Arthur?! Oh my gosh! Yas grew up lots!!" "Umm...thanks? _Wait, why the bloody hell am I acting so meek for? She's only a newcomer!_" he wondered, shaking his head. "And what about you?" he pointed at her.

"It's impolite to ask someone's name without giving your name, you know? What's your name? Are you some kind of new country?" He shot back, angrily. "Oh that's simple," the girl answered, going into a mock salute with her tongue out cutely. "Ya can call me Kami. And no, I'm not a country." She put her salute hand on her hip and the other shot out to her side, almost as if an invisible enemy was sneaking up to her side. The wind blew upwind of her, making her look bigger. "I am GOD!!" she declared confidently. Her bright golden eyes flashed in excitement.

-------

"-And that's how I found her." Arthur finished. The group looked over to the tall teenager who was tied down to a chair. It was a good thing Francis wasn't there. "So, what do we do now?" "Hmmmm...she could be a spy for Ludwig." Yao suggested. "Eh~? Really~?" The sickly sweet, innocent voice behind Arthur made him turn to see Ivan's sadistic smile. "Ivan! We don't need to torment her!" Arthur cried. "Why don't we just call Ludwig to come over and tell us if she is a spy or not?" Matthew quietly suggested. Alfred laughed loudly. "Great idea, What's-his-face!! Someone, go call Ludwig!!" Everyone looked at Arthur. "Bah! Alright! I"ll call him." Arthur stormed out, muttering curses.

"Hey guys!" Every one turned to the girl. "I know I'm kinda shady right now, but the rope is getting really uncomfortable. Can ya guys let me go?" shej asked, causally. "I promise not to attack ya guys or hurt yas. And gods never go back on their words, do they? Please." she added with an eye bat. The nations looked at each other. "Well, it's not like she'll do anything in front of us." Yao shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so." Matthew whispered.

After they cut the rope, Kami stretched and rubbed her sore joints. "Ahhh! That feels much better. Thankies a lots!" she chirped. The girl, "Kami", surveyed the group and grinned. "Well, well, well, some new faces. As you heard, my name is Kami and I am God. Nice ta meetcha all. So~, what are all yas names?" "Ummmm, well...I'm Yao. This is Ivan..." Yao indicated the tall man, giving the girl a small wave. "...that's-" "Alfred!!! Nice ta meetcha!!!" the country held out his hand as he pushed his way closer to Kami.

"Hey, Alfred, she could be-" Yao tried to warn Alfred, but was quickly interrupted by the girl's chipper voice. "Oooo, Alfred, huh? Cool!" she shook his hand with vigor. She looked over Alfred's shoulder. "Who's he?" "Who?" "That guy over there." The gentile looking man looked up, surprised. "Y-you can see me?" Kami nodded. "Yup! What's yas name?" "M-Matthew..." he answered quietly. "What? I couldn't hears ya." She walked toward the young man and kneeled down to his eye level. "Let's try again. What's yas name?" "Matthew..." "Matthew? Alright! I'll be sure to remembers it." "Oh! Matthew? Why are you here?" Ivan asked. "...You all invited me..." However, when Arthur came storming into the meeting room, everyone focused their attention on Arthur walking in.

"Alright, I called Lud-HOLY HELL!!!" Arthur went in a defensive position when he saw Kami untied and out of the chair. Alfred laughed and slapped Arthur's back. "Don't worry, Iggy! She's fine!" "Yup!" Kami appeared in front of Arthur, making him jump. "Maybe we gots off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry." She held out her hand, which Arthur hesitantly took. "But now-" she clapped her hands together, her eyes glinting. "-Back to the real questions..."

----

The door slammed open. "Everyone! What's-" Ludwig gasped. "Owah! Everything looks so good!!" Kami gushed. She was sitting at the foot of the table. There were dishes of hamburgers, fish and chips, pirozhki, mantou and maple sugar pie. "Well, it's time to-" "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Ludwig yelled. "Oh, hey Ludwig-" Yao was interrupted by a soft melodic "Ve~." "...And Feliciano..." "Sorry," Ludwig blushed. "He insisted on coming..." "I'm here~." Feliciano chirped. "...Yes, Feliciano...yes, you are." Ludwig facepalmed.

Feliciano giggled and then saw the girl. "Ve~, who's she~?" "That's Kami." Ivan explained. "She's rather new, so-" "Feliciano!" Kami tackle-hugged the small boy. "Ya's grown so much! I remember ya when ya were no taller then my knee!" Everyone stared. "I wanna have ya's pasta again!" Feliciano lit up. "Really~?" Kami nodded. "Of course! Ya's is the best!" The rest of the conversation revolved around food, art and favorite napping spots.

"Ludwig," Ludwig turned to Arthur. "Is that the girl you asked about?" Arthur nodded and overlooked Kami and Feliciano. Alfred, Ivan, Yao and someone else he didn't know had joined in. They all looked relaxed and at ease. "Yes, but I'm not so sure she's a spy now..." "She's not." It was Arthur's to turn to Ludwig, surprised. Ludwig was watched over at Kami laughing at a joke of Yao's, serious. "I've never seen her before in my life. She's seems familiar but..." He rubbed the space between his eyebrows. "Sorry. I've got a headache." "Oh, sorry," Arthur apologize. "No, it's ok." Ludwig waved his hand dismissively. "Well, you have your information. I'm going home. Feliciano! Let's go!"

"Awww, Ludwig~," Feliciano whined. "I wanna stay and play with Kami~!" Ludwig sighed and facepalmed. "Ahh, don't worry Ludwig! I can take Feli back when we're done. Go home and rest. Ya's look like ya need it." "Well..." Ludwig started to protest when Kami interrupted him. "Oh, that's what ya's worried about." She grinned. "Don't worry. I won't hurt him, in anyway. And if someone attacks him, I'll protect him. I'm lots strongers then I looks. God's promise."

"...Fine..." "Yay~! Thanks, Ludwig~!" Feliciano cheered. "Thankies, Ludwig. He'll be safe, I swears!" "Bye, Ludwig~. See you soon~." Ludwig stopped at the door and turned. Ivan had made a rather scary comment. Feliciano, Alfred, Yao and Arthur stared at him with fear while Kami playfully reprehended him. "_She is very familiar...but she is not one of my citizens, nor did was she-owww. Maybe I should stop thinking..._" Ludwig took his leave.

Kami glanced at the closed door that Ludwig had closed. Unaware to the countries, she had a thoughtful and serious expression. _"I wonder...how long I can stay...with you all...this time._"

* * *

Happy Super Late Christmas/Birthday, Bluebell Ren. Hope you all like it. Please reveiw!!!


End file.
